Where's Moe?
This is the article about the segment. For the '''Rockin' Road Show episode of the same name', go to Where's Moe? (Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show).'' Where's Moe? is a recurring segment on ''The Doodlebops'', where Deedee Doodle and Rooney Doodle look all over Doodlebop Central for Moe Doodle. It is first seen in Doodlebop Photo Op. Segment At the start of The Doodlebops, Deedee Doodle and Rooney Doodle enter through big doors, then they introduce the show (Deedee: "Hey, everybody." Rooney: "It's time for..." Both: "...The Doodlebops!") and themselves accompanied fanfares and lip-shaped horns playing these fanfares - Deedee ("I'm Deedee Doodle") gets good, fancy fanfares played by pink horns while Rooney ("I'm Rooney Doodle") gets bad, off-key fanfares played by blue horns. They look at the doors, Moe did not come out with them, resulting in the two Doodlebops (or kids or Mr. Moosehead) to ask "Where's Moe?". Then, Deedee and Rooney start searching for Moe, with acquired help from Mr. Moosehead, Mudge, and in season 1, the Talking Busts or the chickens or aliens or the small creatures that popped up periodically, or for season 2, the chicken that sits in the nest. When Deedee and Rooney give up on finding him, one of them asks the viewer about Moe's whereabouts. The viewer always sees Moe before the two Doodlebops do. When the two find out where Moe is hiding, he reveals himself and says, "Ta-da, here I am", surprising them. Then the three introduce themselves and say "...and we're the Doodlebops" The segment ends with Mudge saying an incorrect, misspelled or mispronounced interpretation of the band's name, and a child correcting him by saying "No, the Doodlebops", resulting in Mudge saying something which culminates into The Doodlebop Pledge. Instances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Rockin' Road Show Deedee and Rooney's search spots This section is under Construction. Season 1 This section is under Construction. Trivia *In season 2, Moe sometimes shrinks and hides from Deedee and Rooney. In season 1, however, he didn't shrink and hid behind props, inside of boxes, etc. *Some episodes have variants of Deedee and Rooney's introduction. **In Doodlebop Photo Op, Rooney says "Hey, everybody." and Deedee says "It's time for..." instead. **In Keep Trying, when Rooney introduced himself, he heard a raspberry instead of a fanfare, so he uses a slide whistle to play his fanfare. **In Very Scary, Deedee pops out of the trapdoor when she says "Hey everybody." And Rooney jumps, then says "It's time for..." **In The Move Groove, when Deedee says "I'm Deedee Doodle", she gets confetti instead of a fanfare. And Rooney gets a single pom-pom instead of a fanfare. **In High and Low, the two are spinning then fall over. Deedee thinks she's "overspun her spin". A little later, Rooney calls himself "Rooney Dizzy" before correcting himself. **In Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber, since Deedee couldn't talk, Rooney imitated her voice, making him say both "Hey, everybody." when imitating Deedee and "It's time for..." in his normal voice. He does the same thing when they usually introduce themselves: Rooney says both "I'm Deedee Doodle" when imitating Deedee and "I'm Rooney Doodle" in his normal voice. **In Roar Like A Dinosaur, when Deedee says "I'm Deedee Doodle", she gets not only a fanfare, but a bouquet of flowers. When Rooney says "I'm Rooney Doodle", he gets a sped-up fanfare and a single flower, the flower droops in his hands. **In Growing Moe, while Deedee says "Hey everybody", Rooney spins, then his back is facing the camera when he says "It's time for..." then Deedee taps his shoulder and he turns around. **In Abracadeedee, the two pop out of the cupboards when introducing the show. **In The Eww Flower, Deedee didn't get her fanfare because she sneezed. *This also happened briefly in the Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show Theme. **The "Where's Moe" segment happening in the Rockin' Road Show theme is similar to finding Blue in the theme song of Blue's Clues and its reboot, Blue's Clues and You. *A similar scenario occurred in JoJo's Circus, in which Goliath hides from JoJo in the beginning of episodes. Category:Segments Category:Lists Category:Articles with sections under construction